


FellBlossom

by Fluffx_x



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffx_x/pseuds/Fluffx_x
Summary: Years passed after A new Soul





	1. Chapter 1

Spring was ending, the hot weather was coming, Sans and Red waited at the airport along with others waiting for the people on the next landing flight to get out 

Red: I'm so proud of Cynthia. She is officially a professional baker now. 

Sans: yeah. She can finally start saving up money to invest in her own bakery like she always wanted 

Red: heh..seems like yesterday when she was just a little girl I rescued from a duechebag..can't believe how much has happened, man 

Sans: I know what you mean, Edge 

Red: -ooh! Everyone is coming in! 

A bunch of people came out of the terminal, some with bags. The Sanses looked carefully, ran to her, hugging her tight when Cynthia appeared. Cynthia giggled as she was hugged by them, Red basically was her brother, Sans was legally after Gaster and Muffet adopted her. 

Cynthia: Sans, Red, it's so good to see you! I still have to get my bag from the luggage room

Sans: sure thing, we'll go with you. 

After they got her bag, they took her home, Undertale Muffet and Gaster arranged a surprise party for her, Edge, Nightmare, e!Niko, Dream, Ink, Mafiafell, Tale Papyrus, Chia, everyone was there, even their children. Tale and Fell Frisk, Asriel and Chara were the first to surprise her. Everyone welcomed Cynthia home. 

Cynthia: wait, where's Blue? 

Swappaps: he went to get the cake, he's coming b-

Blueberry: Hooza! I, the magnificent Sans, have arrive-Cynthia! Oh my god! 

Swappaps took the cake to set it down so Blueberry could tackle hug Cynthia, then spun her around 

Blueberry: I missed my bestest friend so much! 

Cynthia talked to him, suddenly got lifted up by a big, tall skeleton, she squeaked, hugged him when she saw who it was. It was Zane. Zane looked just like Red only taller, had Chia's hazel eyes, he was 17 now. He was mostly quiet.  
After he set her down, Marilyn, who was 16, Buttercup, who was almost 20, hugged her as well  
Chia was pregnant with her 3rd baby, her stomach was big. Cynthia carefully hugged her 

Chia: yeah, careful, I'm pregnant again 

Cynthia: I noticed, Chia, I'm sure Zane, Marilyn, Buttercup are very excited 

Red: I am. I haven't cared for a infant in years, I still got baby stuff I used when buttercup, zane, Marilyn were babies, so we should be okay 

Edge was sitting on the couch, holding his son that Ink made for him and Nightmare in his lap recently, a girl. Nightmare was holding her in his arms as she slept with her binky in her mouth 

After the party ended, she hung out with some of them until she got tired, went home. 

Cynthia: tomorrow I start looking for a job so I can save up for my bakery 

She heard glitching sounds, looked. Error had come in, sat on her bed 

Error: Hey, kiddo! Sorry I wasn't there at your party, no way in hell am I going to surround myself in all those mistakes. 

Cynthia: you're still the same, I see 

Error: yup. And you're still how I remember ya. You've grown up to be beautiful. But not as beautiful as me. 

Cynthia: I'd hug you, but last time I tried that a long time ago, you glitched out, hit me 

Error: Don't remind me. 

Cynthia: how have you been?

Error: been the usual shick. 

Error reached in his pockets, pulling out 2 candy bars 

Error: I stole these from Underfell Sans. Not Edge, the other one. 

Cynthia: Error, I'd feel bad for eating my brother's candy 

Error: *loud sigh* fine. Just for you, I'll replace it. You're lucky I like you, kid. 

Cynthia smiled. 

They ate their chocolate bars together, talking 

Error: ya know, you could ask Mafiafell Red about giving you money

Cynthia: oh, I couldn't ever do that. I'd feel much better if I earned it. 

Error: make things harder on yourself, fine then 

Cynthia yawned, Error stood 

Error: i'll let you sleep. Night, kiddo. 

Cynthia: night, Error 

Cynthia went to bed after he left. 

In Underfell, Marilyn was brushing her hair, another Sans came in, wearing the normal sans shorts, had on a long sleeved black t shirt. He was a Outertale Sans. His au got destroyed by Error when he was just a child, he was Marilyn's age. 

Marilyn looked out her window one night after Red tucked her in bed when she was 4, she saw the Sans wandering around outside, alone, she asked if he had somewhere to stay, she invited him in when he said no. Red went to check on the kids when he woke up, saw him in Marilyn's bed with her. He found out Error destroyed his world, he stayed eversince. Marilyn called him Space. He was mostly looking through his telescope, taking notes 

Space talked to Marilyn, told her about his work. He honestly had a thing for her, but he was nervous to act on it since he lived there, Red cared for him as his own. He didn't think it was a good idea 

Space went downstairs, Chia was resting her head in Red's lap as they watched tv, he gently rubbed her baby belly 

Chia: Sans? What do you think is a good name for the baby? 

Red: i'll have to look at him first. 

Chia: understandable 

He kissed her head as she closed her eyes 

Space smiled 

Space: So when is the baby due?

Chia: it's about time...in afew weeks or a month..I don't remember 

Red: I think it's almost time 

Space: does giving birth hurt?

Chia: like a bitch, oh my god 

Space: what does it feel like?

Chia:..that's hard to describe...uhh..like a bowling ball you are trying to push out...best I can say 

Red: thanks for that image. God. 

Chia: that's what it feels like 

Space: that's rough..yikes. 

Red: I always let her sleep after giving birth. I don't invite people to see the baby until she wakes up 

Space: so its a boy, right?

Red: yup. The doctor found out already. I have a human daughter, a skeleton son, I'm wondering which one he will be. You should go to bed, kid, it's semester tests next week 

Space: I studied 

Red: alright 

Space: ..wait, can I ask another question?

Red: sure, kid 

Space: Buttercup is almost 20. How old were you when you married Chia? 

Red: I was 6 when I first met her, got banned to the underground at 8, got out and got to be with her at 26, proposed at 27, married her that year. Chia was 24 and 25 when it happened. Chia gave birth to Zane at 26, I was 28. So, I'm 45, she's 43 now. 

Space: wait...what the...how..? 

Red: hell if I know. *shrugs, looks at whoever is reading this right now* guess we can't get any older anymore just for the hell of the story 

Space: ah. Makes sense. 

Red: anymore questions, kid?

Space: no, thats all. Thanks

Meanwhile, Cynthia woke up to get a cup of water, stopped when she heard sounds. She was scared, went pale, quietly looked to see what was happening  
A Cross Sans was digging through cabinets, drawers. He seemed to be hurt, judging the blood he was losing.  
He found peroxide, pulled up his coat sleeve, winced, groaned when he poured it on there. 

Cynthia noticed his arm was broken, bleeding alot. Part of his arm was broken completely off. Cross inhaled, ready for the pain that was about to come, popped it back into place, swearing quietly, eyes closed tight. Cynthia gasped, flinched at his agony 

Cynthia: -Excuse me..d-do you need help, sir?

Cross looked at her, immediately teleported away. Cynthia stood there, in shock. 

Cross didn't like to socalize

He was only there because he got injured in a fight, he escaped, he ended up in the surface of Undertale, Muffet and Gaster's house was close, he had to tend to his wound


	2. Chills

Months passed, Cynthia had been working as a baker at a grocery store, helped make the cakes, cupcakes, cookies. Sans was there, custom ordering a birthday cake for Grillby. 

Sans: thanks, Cynthia. Your pastries are to die for. Grillbz will love it 

Cynthia smiled, went to hug him, Sans hugged her back. 

Sans: oh, you should have dad get you after clock out. There's rumors there's a evil Sans somewhere, I don't know where, but better safe than sorry 

Cynthia: alright

Sans: see ya 

Cynthia: i'll see you later, Sans 

Abit later, Red showed up 

Cynthia: Red, you just missed Sans, he was here just a bit ago 

Red: I did, huh? 

Cynthia: he was ordering a cake for his Grillby 

Red: oh yeah, his birthday is coming up! I actually forgot about that! 

Cynthia noticed Red's newborn son asleep in the baby carrier in the shopping basket. Cynthia smiled, gently held his small hand 

Cynthia: Mason is so precious 

Red: Yeah, kid is like his ol' dad. He loves to sleep. 

Cynthia kissed his forehead 

Red: you can come visit him anytime you want, ya know? 

Cynthia: you plan on having anymore babies after him?

Red: no, no. No more babies. This little guy is the last time chia is getting pregnant. I'm scared if it happens again, she'll die. When she gave birth to him, she lost alot of blood, passed out, the doctors had to work on her. I was afraid she was going to die. 

Cynthia: oh good heavens! Is Chia doing okay?! 

Red: absolutely, she's recovered from it. Things are like normal at the house. Though, I think Outertale Sans has a thing for Marilyn. I don't know how to feel about that. He's not my child by blood, but I took him in, he's lived with us eversince he was a kid. I don't know. 

Cynthia: Im not sure either. 

They talked abit more, Red hugged her, reached in his pocket, taking out his wallet, handed her money 

Red: here. For your own building. 

Cynthia: why thank you so much, Sans!

Red: how much do you got so far? 

Cynthia: $2000.59. Its alot but not enough. I still need enough to afford things like ovens, cooking tools, chairs, tables, a cash register, just all the equipment. 

Red: I gotcha. You'll get there, kid. 

Cynthia: I hope. I have my eyes on one building, I hope it's still available when I have enough 

Red: I'm sure it'll be. Not much happens around here 

In another version of Underfell, dust filled the wind. The ufsans killed everyone to gain LV. He just drowned a citizen in the lake. His ufpaps saw this, couldn't believe what his brother had done, he yelled at him, the ufsans just smiled 

Ufsans: typical papyrus. Of course you freak out if something happens to someone else. But have you ever been worried about me? When is the last time you ever asked if I'm okay? 

Ufpaps: s-Sans of course I- 

Ufsans: you're a liar 

Ufpaps froze up, felt hurt by that. Ufsans started approaching him

Ufsans: when's the last time you hugged me?... When's the last time you didn't bark at me? ...When's the last time you told me you love me? 

Ufpaps: Sans, thats enough! This self pity doesn't excuse the fact you just fucking killed everyone in town! Have you no shame!? 

Red: "self pity"..okay, so what does that make you, then, ey, Captain Papyrus of the Royal guard!? A sadist? So its perfectly okay for you to make me eat off the floor!? It's fine as hell to treat me like a literal dog! It's perfectly fine! But I'm the worst person, huh!? You created this mess, Papyrus! And I'm done! 

Ufpaps and and ufsans got in a battle, ufpaps tried to get through to him. Ufsans managed to break his legs. Ufpaps trembled in pain, horror. Ufsans looked down at him, grinning 

Ufsans: oh look. That great and mighty papyrus has fallen and is weeping. What was that you called me? Oh yeah, how can I forget? "Weak". Let's wrap this up, boss. 

He summoned his Gaster blaster 

Ufpaps: wait! Sans! I'll be better! I promise! I swear on it! 

Ufsans: Too late..I'm better off alone. 

He fired the Gaster blaster, killing his ufpaps. Ufsans stood there. Silent. He chuckled, which turned into hysterical laughter 

Ufsans: I actually won! For the first time in my life, I actually won! I'm free! Nobody tells me what to do no more! I'm rid of that filth! 

He closed his eyes, calming himself down. His hands were covered in dust, blood. 

Ufsans: So, plant? How much longer until time to reset?

Flowey: Keep going. This is interesting

Ufsans: ya want more, huh? Alright then. I'll give ya more.. 

Meanwhile Edge shivered, looking off  
Nightmare: are you alright, darling?

Edge: I just got the chills, man..


	3. Teenagers

The genocide ufsans killed everyone in the underground, Flowey just told him about aus, multiverses. The ufsans listened 

Ufsans: different underfells, eh? Are they all shit holes, plant? 

Flowey: *giggling* absolutely! And like you, other versions of yourself are suffering! Like you, they just want to be accepted, loved, but they get treated like a joke! Deep down, they wish their pathetic life would end for good..they are tired, hurting..

Ufsans: hm..welp. how about 'ol sans frees them from their suffering, eh? 

Flowey: you are such a good monster, sans..

Flowey sickly grinned, chuckled. The ufsans smiled, chuckled as well

Ufsans: which one should we start in? 

Flowey: oh, there's many to choose from! I gotcha! 

At school, Marilyn was with her group of friends, talking, laughing. She was one of the popular girls. 

Girl: your dad is so cool. Mom is letting me get a tattoo for my birthday, can he do my tat?

Marilyn: sure! You just need to make a appointment, request for him to do it! 

Girl: awesome, thanks! 

Zane was by a locker, hands in his hoodie, watching, waiting 

Marilyn: I have to go now, Zane is waiting to walk home with me. 

After she said bye to her friends, she started walking with him. As they walked, a nice black car pulled by them, the window rolled down. 

Sanster: Marilyn, Zane, do you want a ride? 

Zane nodded, opened the door to the back seat, let Marilyn get in first before getting in himself. A human boy with short brown hair, grey eyes, glasses was on the passenger seat. That was Sanster and Star's son Vince, who was 13. Sanster and Star were married, Sanster was the science teacher for the high school. 

Marilyn: thank you again 

Sanster: no problem at all. You and Zane are good students, I have high respect for your father. 

Zane nodded 

Red was pretty much seen as celebrity in a way since he was the first monster tattoo artist, and stuff he has done, his and chia's story. 

Sanster: How's Mason? 

Zane: good. 

Sanster: and Buttercup? 

Marilyn: she's good too 

Sanster: that's good...so much has happened over the years. Time sure flew 

Marilyn nodded, hummed 

Sanster let them out when they got home, they thanked him again before he drove away.  
Inside, Nightmare and Edge's daughter was playing with Mason. Her name was Luna. 

Luna was chewing on Mason's foot, her drool getting all over his foot. Nightmare was watching the two babies, sitting close to them. Red's dog, Mustard, was laying close to them. Zane grabbed at Mustard, Mustard licked him before groaning, turning on his side. Nightmare chuckled softly, pet him. 

Chia was there with them, watching, but tuned out for a bit, snapped out of it when Mason crawled to her, she gently hugged him, kissed his head, he grabbed her hair. 

Chia: owch. Don't pull mommy's hair, please 

Zane went over, lifted mason, nuzzled his nose, sitting on the couch with him. Mason took his finger, sucked on it. 

Outertale Sans was at the library in town to look for a certain book. 

Marilyn went to Buttercup's room with a box of cookies. Only Buttercup wasn't in a good mood. She was grouchy, in heat, just wanted quiet, to be alone until she felt better. Marilyn was talking about the box of cookies, how she liked them, in Buttercup's head she thought "jesus, shut up about fucking cookies already" 

After a bit, Buttercup pushed her out, locked the door. Marilyn was hurt about that 

Marilyn: she must be in heat again..we used to be so close, but she doesn't want me around much anymore.. 

She went to her room, got a text message from her boyfriend. Only she accidentally sent a inappropriate reply to Red, she didn't notice until he called her, she answered 

Marilyn: hey, dad

Red: you're in big trouble, kid! You are only 16, you should not be talking like that to anyone! You are not going to be one of those kids that fucks underaged, I will not let that happen! 

Marilyn was pale, silent, heart beating rapidly. She was just joking in the reply, but she was horrified it went to her dad by mistake 

Marilyn: d-dad, I'm not like that! I was only joking!

Red: I don't care, Marilyn! Joke or not, you are just a child! You don't need to talk about how you think your climax probably taste like cookies! That's a way too inappropriate thing to say for your age! 

Marilyn teared up, shook 

Red: once I get home, your phone is off limits until further notice. That was disgusting, Marilyn. I am very disappointed in you. 

The call ended, Marilyn shook, sobbed. Zane teleported up there

Zane: whats the matter?! 

Marilyn: my boyfriend and I were joking, but it was..sexual..I accidentally sent my last reply to dad, he saw it, now he's mad at me, I'm grounded! 

Zane: *sigh* I told you to be careful.. 

Marilyn: I'm so dead..! 

Zane hugged her close, trying to console her. 

Zane: dad just wants you safe is all.. he's worried you'll get pregnant underaged if you're not careful..teen pregnancy is a serious problem.. 

Marilyn: I wont do that! I know that! 

Zane: well. How you talk to your boyfriends, I get worried too.. you have to be a bit more careful.. 

Later that night, after Marilyn was talked to, Red had her phone, sighed. He sat at the table, putting the phone aside, holding his head 

Red: that sucked.. I hate being the bad guy.. 

Chia rubbed his back

Chia: sometimes you have to. 

Red: yeah, I know..sweetheart, can you hand me a mustard from the fridge? 

Chia went over, got him one, gave it to him. He took a big chug, brushed the mustard off his mouth with the back of his hand. Chia carefully sat in his lap, he kissed her forehead, hugging her carefully. 

Nightmare, Luna were home in Dreamtale, Mason was asleep in ufgaster's arms in the living room 

Chia: you're a good dad, Red. Don't worry. 

Red: I am? Sometimes it doesn't feel that way..

Chia: it's like that sometimes, it's okay. Sometimes we have to be a bit mean. It sucks. 

Red nodded, rested his chin ontop of her head 

Red: I just don't want Marilyn to go through such a life changing thing when she's still so young..Buttercup was a pain in the ass when she was a teenager, she's gotten better..I'll take grumpy buttercup over rebellious Buttercup that got mad very easy, always tried to sneak out..that was a nightmare.. 

Chia: oh god, yeah.. but, it'll get better.. 

Red: yeah..


	4. Dads having a dad conversation

The next day, Red was with Edge, Sans, all were drinking, he told them about the night before 

Edge: jesus. I mean, teens are going to be pervs, but that is too much for a 16 year old to say. Where did she even learn this stuff? I was a perv at 16 myself, but I never said stuff like that 

Sans: the internet. They go to things they shouldn't be when we ain't looking. 

Edge: or it could be the people she hangs out with 

Red: I think it's that boy she's dating. Putting that dirty shit in my daughter's head. my child is getting exposed to this stuff too early in her life. She doesn't need to be having sexual fantasies right now. I looked through her chat with him...it's very sexual.. 

Edge: if I were you, I'd make her break up with him 

Red: I'm going to have to. As much as I don't want to.. 

Sans: being a father sure is stressful sometimes 

Red nodded, sipping from his beer 

Red: as much as I'm worried about Marilyn right now, it's still not as bad as when Buttercup was a teenager..

Edge: holy jesus, that was alot of work.. she fucking hated us when we had to be more strict because she was doing that constant sneaking out shit. I remember she bit Chia once because she was trying to calm her down. Though buttercup regretted it, was very affectionate to her after that

Red: that is what made Buttercup start to calm down, try to channel it better. I'm surprised Chia didn't cry that time, Buttercup bit her hard. 

Sans: I remember my daughter got angry I punished her once, she accidentally caught her room on fire. That room was under construction for awhile, had to clean up everything, replace the floor, repaint the walls, replace everything in there 

Edge: all these stories is making me scared, guys

Red: be very afraid. Teenagers can be really scary. 

Edge: on the bright side, I still got a long time before I have to worry about that stuff 

Red: babies are easy after you get used to it. Kids are easy depending on the kid. Teenagers are hard. Marilyn isn't allowed to go on dates by herself, I normally have Zane chaperone, keep an eye out 

Sans: I chaperoned all my daughter's dates 

Edge looked at the time  
Edge: I have to go home, it's about time for Nightmare to take his nap 

Sans: alright, see ya, bud. 

Edge teleported home 

Red: Im gonna stop to get something for Chia before I go home. Want to come?

Sans: Can't. my turn to make dinner tonight, I got to get it started before Grillbz comes home 

Red: alright. Later then. 

Sans teleported home too, Red got up, left. 

Meanwhile  
The genocide ufsans was attacking another ufsans, the other one was desperately trying to fight him off. 

Genocide ufsans: why even try, pal? Aren't you tired of it all? The abuse everyone gives ya? The resets? Frisk? Being treated like shit? I can see it right through ya.

Ufsans: yes! But I don't want to die! 

genocide ufsans: why fight? Nobody wants us around. Our own brother doesn't need us. There's very little chances of another human falling down here. Just give up..I did 

Ufsans: seems to me like ya fucking went batshit, decided "boo hoo my life sucks, so I'm going to kill other Underfell sanses!" You're not okay in the head, man! 

Flowey used his vines to grab the ufsans. He struggled, used a magic bone to stab him, Flowey shocked him, making him scream out 

Other monsters saw, but just watched 

Flowey: look at them! Not a single one of those cowards are coming to your rescue!

Genocide ufsans: now do you see? We don't matter to them. They don't care what happens to us? What are ya holding on to? 

Suddenly a Gaster blaster was blasted, killing flowey, the vines disappeared, the ufsans was dropped. His ufpaps approached, summoned a long magic bone 

Ufpaps: so you think you can harm my brother, get away with it, huh? 

Ufsans: awe, thanks for the help, boss. 

genocide ufsans: huh..a version of my brother who actually cares.. 

Ufpaps: what the fuck are you talking about, why do you look like my brother? 

Ufsans: he keeps going on and on about how my life is terrible so I should let him kill me. 

Ufpaps: nobody is killing my brother! 

Genocide ufsans: this means nothing.. this doesn't change a thing. 

The genocide sans and the ufbros got into a battle, the genocide one was tough with how high his LV was. Ufpaps saw the LV, knew he had to be careful 

The fight went on for awhile, the ufsans felt they almost got him. But something in him went off when he saw the genocide ufsans use a sharpened bone like a kife. 

He saw frisk instead of the genocide ufsans, his memory of his brother getting killed replayed in his head, he felt he had to stop it from happening again. "Frisk" slashed at ufpaps, he teleported in the way, getting hit instead. 

Ufpaps trembled in horror, shock. His eyes wide. Ufsans weakily smiled, turned around, keeping his smile, tears in his eyes, held where he got cut 

Ufpaps: s-sans! No..no..no..no..no! Don't you dare die on me, you idiot! 

He grabbed him, held him in his arms. The genocide ufsans was watching, interested, letting this play out. 

The ufsans kept his smile, his eyes half closed. Blood was dripping from his mouth, was soaking his sweater. 

Ufpaps: Alphys can fix this! Just hold on! 

Ufsans: heh, that's sweet of ya, but I'll be dead by that time, the lab takes a while to get to, ya know? 

Ufpaps: Don't you dare fucking die! I forbid you from dying! If you die, I will haunt your ghost when I die! 

Ufsans: I have something to look forward to then..

Ufpaps: can you take this seriously!? For once in your life, don't be funny!? 

Ufsans: I'm sorry, bro.. 

He kept his smile as his eyes closed fully, dusted away, the wind taking his dust with it. Ufpaps shook, collapsed into the snow, screaming and loudly sobbing

Ufpaps: You liar! You promised you'd always be there for me! You fucking liar, sans! 

The genocide ufsans summoned his Gaster blaster, looking down on him 

Genocide ufsans: unfortunately, papyrus, we sanses are quite the promise breakers.. 

He watched as his own Gaster blaster dusted the ufpaps, hands in his pockets. When it finished, he looked at the spot still 

Ufsans: hm. That was my most interesting kill. I actually felt abit jealous there. Tho, shame the plant got cooked there, he was a interesting guy. Welp. Gotta do this solo now.


	5. The hybrid

Ufsans was walking, in another au, still covered in dust, blood. He got some Grillbys, the Grillby didn't question the condition he was in, this being another dark au, so he figured it was the normal stuff for this sans.  
After finishing his meal, ufsans put his hood up, his feet crunching in the snow. 

Ufsans: break is over. Back to looking for more versions of myself. 

Before he teleported, he heard an explosion, jerking his head to where the sudden blast came from, this au had a overhead subway, the world was much bigger. There was a huge gap where the tracks were before the explosion. 

Ufsans: welp. Those monsters are dead. 

Before the train got to the gap, blue magic appeared around it, lifting it. A bone brow went up, watching, amused. The train was being moved onto the other side by the magic. Once set down, his senses told him to get there fast. He teleported into the air, the person who moved the train had passed out from exhaustion, was falling. He caught the rescuer, teleported onto the ground. 

The hero was wearing a mask. But it looked human judging the body. 

Raised a bone brow, he removed the mask, tossed it aside. It was a girl. She looked humanly, had really short black hair, seemed to have some sort of marks on her face. 

Ufsans summoned the girl's soul, checking the stats. Her name was Christina, she was 19, a hybrid. Half human, half monster. 

Ufsans: a hybrid?.. 

Ufsans threw the girl over his shoulder, teleporting out of the au. 

By the time Christina woke up, she was dazed, confused. Ufsans was sitting in a chair, smoking a cigar. 

Ufsans: props for the whole subway rescue. It takes a lot of strength to do that. 

Christina:...where am i? Who are you? 

Ufsans: obviously a sans, you should know that by now, sanses are one of the most overused monsters in these aus. So. Talk. Why the fuck are you a mix of human and monster? 

Christina: well, I was human..someone who goes by "Wing Dings"..he took me to his lab, made me his lab rat..so many painful experiments..

Ufsans: Ya had a dueche bag Gaster too? Heh, mine pulled out my tooth with plyers to punish me, that's why I have my gold one. My brother was a piece of shit. He fucking hated me. He'd always let me know how much of a burden on him I was. So recently I had enough with his bull, killed him. 

He inhaled his cigar, Christina looked disturbed, sick from hearing that. Her bright blue eyes began to glow, ufsans sensed tension in her, felt like she was preparing for an attack. 

Teleporting behind her, pushing her to the ground, pinning her down. Christina went pale, grunting. Ufsans blew his cigar smoke on her, glaring down at her. 

Ufsans: I don't fucking care that you're a kid. I will kill you if you try that shit. I've killed kids before, you're no exception. I'm giving you a option here. Either do as I say, be a good girl. Or, I will kill you. Your choice. 

Christina stopped struggling, went still, sniffling. Ufsans let go of her, patting her head. He flicked aside his finished cigar, lifted her chin with his hand, making her look at him. 

Ufsans: what you did, you're lucky it was me who found Ya. If it was anyone else, someone would sell Ya into slavery. Hybrids with monster magic are worth a ton of money. Obey me, I will protect Ya from them. 

Christina: y-yes sir.. master.. 

Ufsans let go, stood up 

Ufsans: good girl. Rest up. I'm taking a nap, once I wake up, we head on. 

Christina:..where are we going, sir? 

Ufsans: another version of my au. I want to seek out, kill all versions of myself. 

Christina didn't understand, had many questions, but she just stayed quiet. Ufsans went to go to sleep. He laid back, closing his eyes. 

Ufsans: 'night, kid. 

Christina: night, sir. 

Christina sat by a wall, laying her head on her knees, falling asleep.

Around 11 am, the genocidal ufsans woke up, popping his knuckles, standing up from the couch he slept in, first seeing the girl curled up asleep by the wall. He went over, tapped her leg with his foot to wake her. 

Ufsans: there is chairs in here. You didn't have to sleep on the floor. 

Christina: I just didn't think you wanted me to, sir. 

Ufsans: I never said you can't sit in a chair, kid. Up now. Your first task is look for food, stock up your inventory. 

Christina: "inventory"? 

Ufsans grumbled, face palming 

Ufsans: oh my fucking god, G didn't teach you shit about the basics of the underground. 

He grumpily explained what it is, how to open her inventory, how much can be stocked. She went to the kitchen to stock up. He called out from the living room

Ufsans: And be sure to stock lots of mustard for me! I need my fix! Otherwise, if you think I'm mean now..huh, that's nothing compared to me without my mustard.. 

Christina: I'll have to pickpocket money while we travel, sir, there is no mustard in here. 

Ufsans: are you fucking serious? No, if you pickpocket, save it for important reasons, I can teleport mustard out of a store, I just have to do that before we leave this world. Save room for it, don't fill it up completely. 

Once they stocked the inventory, got the mustard, ufsans teleported again, came back with something in his hand. A black coat. Not like his. It looked a lot like a Koren one, whool, had a high collar that could be buttoned, to hide your mouth, chin. 

Ufsans: here. Put it on. You're going to need it. Why you went around Snowdin at all without any jacket was stupid.

Christina put on the coat, they went to another underfell. They were away from this world's ufsans, to where he couldn't see them. 

Ufsans: I want you to be his distraction. Go to him. Let him think you're a new fallen human. 

Christina really didn't want to cause an innocent sans to get killed, but she felt she had no choice. Dreadfully, she made her way towards the sentry post


End file.
